Christmas with the Prentisses
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Ethan's mom being dating for the last year. Three months ago they moved in. Now he has to survive his first Christmas with them. How does Ethan handle going from being an only child to living with five kids?
1. Christmas Eve Traditions

**AN:** This is a new series I'm starting called _Holidays with the Prentisses._ I know it's late, but I didn't even get the idea till Christmas Eve. A new story will be posted for different holidays. Each story will vary in length. This one will hopefully fall between 5 and 6 chapters.

The ship in this story may not be everyone's cup of tea, but hope some of y'all will enjoy it.

:::::::

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

:::::::

"Wake up! Wake up!" Emma, her raven hair in pigtails, yelled as she jumped up and down on Ethan's bed.

Ethan groaned and shooed the four year old away. "Emma it's too early."

"It's Christmas Eve Ethan. We have a lot to do," Emma stated not giving up.

The sixteen year old sat up as his expression softened. "And what is it we have to do bumblebee?"

"Eat pancakes, take gifts, bake cookies, watch movie, open present, an' play games," Emma rushed in one breath.

Ethan swung his feet over the edge of the bed. "Is that so?"

Declan, the fourteen year old was still in his pjs, appeared at the door. "She's right. If you don't get down stairs soon Mattie, Jo, and Link will have eaten all the good pancakes. Mama made some with chocolate chips and some with blueberries."

"Tell them I'll be down in a minute."

Declan turned to leave. "Come on Emma."

Emma ran to join her older brother sending Ethan a huge smile. Ethan didn't know what to think. They'd all been living together for three months. No one had ever mentioned the Christmas Eve tradition. Usually him and his mom would spend the day reading and then order take out for dinner. In the three months since they'd moved he'd learned that the way they use to do things wasn't how most people did them.

When Ethan arrived downstairs and entered the kitchen he found everyone else waiting. Penelope was standing at the stove flipping pancakes. His mom and Emily were sitting at the counter sipping on their tea. The kids were all sitting at the table chewing away. Emma patted the seat next to her. "Sit by me Ethan."

Ethan gave her a smile as he sat down next to her. To say he was overwhelmed was an understatement. He had spent the last three months purposely over sleeping to avoid eating breakfast with the family. He guessed either Emily or Penelope had figured this out and kept Emma from waking him up. He loved her to death but he was not use to the idea of living in a house with other kids.

"Here you go sugar plum," Penelope said as she handed Ethan his own plate of pancakes.

"Thanks," Ethan replied taking the plate. "That's a new one."

Penelope had nicknames for all the kids. Mattie was diva, Jo was punky, Declan was cookie, Link was squirrel, Emma was bumblebee, and together the were her gumdrops. She had even given Emily and Alex pet names. Since moving in Penelope had tried different nicknames out on Ethan; so far none had stuck.

"I'm still looking," Penelope replied heading back to the stove.

Emily walked over to the table; Alex following closely behind. "Does everyone know what time we're leaving for the nursing home today?"

Everyone nodded except Ethan. Emily knew this and mouthed 8:30 to him when no one was watching. "So when I say wheels up in thirty you will all be at the door on time? And you'll have everything you need."

The kids all nodded again. "Yes ma'am"

As they finished eating they headed to get ready. Ethan was the last kid finished. Emily stopped him before he went upstairs. "Do you know what's going on?"

Ethan shook his head. "Not exactly."

"We have several traditions. One of them is taking gifts to the residents at the nursing home," Emily explains.

"This year is stuffed animals," Penelope adds.

"Cool," Ethan says turning to head up stairs.

"Wait," Penelope puts out a hand to stop him. She picks up a Christmas bag from next to her. "You'll need this."

Ethan takes the bag cautiously. "Uhm thanks."

Penelope just smiles. "You're welcome."

:::::::

Ethan is surprised as he pulls out a grey long sleeve shirt out of the bag. On the back is the phrase 'Elf Squad'. His shock increases as he turns it over to see 'Big Brother Elf' written on the front right side. Finding a new source of Christmas spirit he hurriedly finishes getting ready.

When he gets down stairs he finds everyone, but his mom wearing the same shirt. Declan's says 'Middle Brother Elf', Link's says 'Little Brother Elf', Mattie's says 'Big Sister Elf', Jo's says 'Middle Sister Elf', Emma's says 'Little Sister Elf', Emily's says 'Mommy Elf', and Penelope's says 'Mama Elf'.

Jo has her arms crossed. "How come you're the big sister?"

Mattie takes a defensive pose. "Because I'm older."

"By ten minutes," Jo points out.

"You two are not having this argument again. I'm sick of hearing it," Emily tells them.

Both girls look down at their feet. "Yes ma'am."

"Now Emma why don't you show Al what we have for her," Emily directs to the youngest.

"Oh yeah," Emma says holding a bag out to Alex.

"This probably would have been helpful to give you at an earlier time," Emily states as Alex pulls a shirt matching everyone's out of the bag.

Ethan strains to see what the front of her's says. He's only seen his mom cry on rare occasions so it comes to a shock when he sees her eyes water up. "Thank you Emma," Alex says. Her eyes glance over Emma to everyone else letting them know the thank you applies to them too.

"The little ones want to call you MoMo," Maddy explained.

"And us older kids thought we would go with just Mo," Jo added.

Most kids would probably be jealous, but Ethan knew that this made his mom happy and that's all that mattered. "Go change," Emily instructed.

:::::::

Ethan was glad when Penelope told him he got to be lookout. Emily and his mom both owned SUV's which were used for commute to work and when they didn't have all the kids. Penelope had 'The Bus' which sat up to twelve people. The person sitting in the front passenger seat was deemed the lookout. Ethan turned around to see where everyone else was sitting. Emma was in her booster seat behind Penelope and Link was in his behind him. Emily and his mom had taken the middle row. Mattie and Jo were seating close to the window in the back row and Declan sat a space away from them.

"Ready to go?" Penelope ask.

She revived a chorus of yeses in reply.

"Good 'cause it's time to get this Christmas Eve show on the road," Penelope announced.

Ethan grinned. He was starting to realize that as chaotic as his new family was they were pretty cool.

:::::::

 **AN2:** Go check out my Pinterest page to see the inspiration for their shirts. I have the same name and pic on there./span/div


	2. Favorites

****AN:**** Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows.

:::::::

Ethan's eyes darted around as he took in his new surroundings. The floor was an off white tile that Ethan could make out dips from years of use. The walls had wood paneling halfway up that led into soft green walls. The two textures were separated by a plastic wall railing. Upon their entrance they were greeted by a lady in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. "Glad to see y'all made it again this year," She greeted with an infectious smile.

"You know we couldn't miss it," Penelope replied.

The lady's eyes skimmed over their faces. "I see we have two new faces."

Emily gently pushed them forward. "Liz this is Alex and Ethan. Guys meet the nursing home's Activities Director, Liz Harbor."

Liz held a hand out. "Nice of y'all to join us. I know some of the resident are really excited for your visit."

Ethan forced a smile and turned his attention back to his surroundings. He'd never realized that nursing homes held so much sensory input. Between the multitude of colors, sounds, and smells it was extremely overwhelming. Ethan noticed the change of wall color as they headed down a different hall; it's blue.

"The Prentisses are here!" One of the nurses announces as they reach the day room at the end of the hall.

Ethan takes note of about ten residents mingling in the dayroom. Emma is quick to grab two colorful pandas and hand them to two ladies coloring at the table. It's hard to hear, but he's sure they are telling Emma how big she's gotten since they last saw her. Mattie and Jo are talking to Liz allowing the younger kids to have the joy of giving out stuffed animals. Ethan vaguely registers Emily placing a bear in his hand. He noticed a lady in a wheelchair sitting by the window hadn't received a gift yet.

"Uh, Merry Christmas," Ethan says awkwardly as he hands her the bear.

The lady glances up at him with wide, shining eyes. "For me?" She ask already clutching it to her chest.

Ethan nods. "Yes ma'am."

The lady looks down at the bear with a smile and then back to Ethan. "It's pretty."

Ethan smiles back as his mom calls for him. "See you next time."

When Ethan joins back with the group Liz gently pulls him to the side. "You just made Ms. Pepper's year."

It's hard for him to imagine how a simple teddy bear could make someone's year, but none the less it made him feel warm and fuzzy that he got to do that for someone. As the group heads to the next hall they pass a door with __Lorelei Pepper__ written on it. Glancing inside Ethan notices the room is deprived of personalization save for about ten stuffed animals lined up on the bed. Taking a few quick strides he catches up to Jo. "Did all of Ms. Pepper's stuffed animals come from us?"

"One for every year we've done it. Mama started bringing us even before her and Mom started dating," Jo replies.

Ethan files the information away and decides this tradition is much better than reading.

:::::::

When they exit the nursing home they are split into two groups. Ethan turns to his mom and Penelope. "Where are you guys going?"

Penelope steps forward to explain. "We're taking Emma and Link to do some Christmas activities at the library around the corner while Emily takes you guys to tradition part 2."

Ethan sighs at the half answer but puts on a smile when his mother hugs him and tells him to have fun. Back in the bus he once again plays lookout as the other three move up a row.

"Am I allowed to know where we're going?" Ethan tried again.

Jo turns to Mattie with a smirk. "Should we tell him?"

Mattie crosses her arms and leans forward. "I don't know. I enjoy watching him squirm."

Declan shakes his head at their antics. "Every Christmas eve Mom takes the kids thirteen and older to the shooting range."

Ethan turns to Emily. "How did that tradition start?"

"About seven years ago, when the girls were twelve, my mother decided to spend Christmas with us. By Christmas eve I was ready to wring her neck, so I disappeared to the shooting range for a few hours. When I got home Jo begged to go with me the next year. When the next year came I took the girls. Mattie fired one shot and declared she would never do it again. Now she's almost as good as I am," Emily explains.

"Hey, I thought I was as good as you?" Jo exclaims.

Emily smiles. "All three of you are because you've had the best teacher."

Mattie grins. "Yeah Aunt Erin is a really great teacher."

"If that's so she can take you next time," Emily threatens.

"No!" Jo yells. "If we don't make good shots she makes us write a paper on what we did wrong."

Declan smirks. "Only you two. I got ice cream last time."

Mattie glares at him. "First of all Jo, you loved writing that essay cause analyzing is your thing. Second Declan, we know you're her favorite so stop rubbing it in."

Ethan turned in his seat to look at them. "Why are you the favorite?"

Declan puts a hand over his heart. "How could you not know I'm everyone's favorite?"

Mattie reaches over to hit him. "You know that's a lie."

Declan frowns, answering honestly this time, "We both play piano which I guess we bonded over."

"I play soccer, so I'm Aunt JJ's favorite," Mattie tells Ethan.

"And I can cook, so I'm Grandpa Dave's favorite," Jo states.

"Link likes games and sports which makes him Uncle Derek's favorite," Declan adds.

"Emma is Uncle Aaron's favorite because she can make him smile," Mattie finishes.

"What about me?" Ethan asks curiously.

Jo answers, "You're like Uncle Spencer's honorary little brother which makes you his favorite."

Ethan can't help the smile that breaks out across his face.


	3. Christmas Eve

**AN:** Merry Christmas.

:::::::

 **Chapter Question:**

This series will catalog the Prentiss family through at least a year of holidays, but I am opening it to other important events. What are some things/events you would like to see these characters do?

:::::::

Mattie looked at the target with a smirk. "Well I'll be."

Ethan looked down at the ground as he fidgeted nervously. Emily joined the group and quirked an eyebrow. "This is defiantly unusual."

"I think you're more like Uncle Spencer than you think," Declan commented.

Ethan let out a frustrated sigh. "Guys stop it; I know I suck."

Jo clapped a hand over his shoulder. "Don't be so blue. It was your first time."

"Hey, you did hit the bullseye once," Mattie pointed out.

"Once, everything else barely hit the target," Ethan reminded them. "You guys only hit the bullseye."

"We've also been at this for almost seven years," Jo replied.

"And I'm a federal agent, so it's kind of my job to hit my target," Emily said with a reassuring smile.

Ethan's frown remained. "I still suck."

"It'll take some practice, but one day you'll be just as good as us," Declan told him.

"I hope so."

Emily decided to brighten the mood. "It's time to go pick up the rest of the crew."

Jo turned to Ethan. "After that we're making cookies."

"Fun," Ethan replied.

Mattie grinned. "You have no idea."

:::::::

"Emma please stop," Emily urged as Emma sent flour flying everywhere.

"Loosen up Mom," Mattie said sending a cloud of flour in Emily's direction.

Ethan took a few hesitant steps backwards; away from the flying flour. "Em's right, maybe we shouldn't make such a mess," Alex said imagining the clean up afterwards.

Ethan watched as Penelope snuck up behind his mom and Emily. "You know I think Mattie's right." With that Penelope let a hand full off flour cascade down Emily and Alex's heads.

Emily huffed. "You've done it now." Before anyone could react Emily grabbed a handful of flour and sent it flying at Penelope.

Penelope smirked. "It's on. Any kids on my team get an extra cookie before dinner."

Emma, Link, and Mattie quickly jumped to Penelope while Declan teamed up with Emily. Ethan watched as his mom stood frozen watching the exchange of fire. "We can totally win this," Jo said joining Alex's side.

Alex smirked. "I have a plan."

Ethan didn't know which side to join. Penelope already had enough people so that left his mom and Emily. In the end he chose Emily. Within minutes the kitchen was covered in flour; the cookies long forgotten. So caught up in their flour war no one noticed as Alex and Jo snuck off towards the bathroom. It wasn't until they were all dripping wet did they realize Alex and Jo had snuck off to fill a bucket with water. Jo high fived Alex. "That was a great idea Mo."

Alex couldn't help the smile that grew across her face.

:::::::

"This isn't fair!" Mattie exclaimed as they sat in the living room playing charades. "Our moms are profilers."

"Well technically-" Penelope starts, but is interrupted by Emily.

"Trust me, profiling does not help us with charades," Emily informs her.

Declan decides to join in on calling the other teams out. "You and Jo are twins which defiantly gives you an advantage."

"We can't read each other's mind," Jo and Mattie say at the same time.

Declan rolls his eyes. "Sure you don't."

"Well what about you and Ethan. You guys keep getting the easy ones," Jo accuses.

"Maybe we should play something else," Alex suggested.

"Candy Land!" Emma shouted.

"You know where it's at," Emily told her as she stared clearing off the coffee table.

Ethan allowed a true smile as he watched Emma and Link almost trip over each other in their race to the game closet. Maybe he could get use to this whole family thing.

:::::::

"Okay, everyone pick the one gift you get to open tonight," Penelope announced as Alex and Emily finished cleaning up Candy Land.

Ethan stood frozen as all the other kids rushed forward grabbing for the presents on the smaller side. "What about this one?" Declan asked holding out a neatly wrapped box.

Ethan took it with a thankful smile. "Which ones do you want us to open tonight?" Emily asked.

All the kids, including Ethan, huddled together discussing their options. "What about..." Declan suggested his voice trailing off to a barely audible whisper.

"Yes, totally," Mattie agreed.

"Perfect," Jo added.

The huddle broke up as Mattie, Jo, and Ethan grabbed three identical boxes. "You guys go first," Declan instructed.

They opened their gifts to reveal travel coffee mugs. Penelope's was purple with a unicorn and a sparky rainbow. Emily's was black with red writing up the side saying, ' _Boss Lady'._ And Alex's was white with a check list ' _Ms. Miss. Mrs. Dr.'_ with the Dr. box checked.

"These are perfect," Penelope exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Mattie told them.

"Our turn?" Link asked eagerly.

The three women nodded. The kids immediately started unwrapping their gifts. Emma's method was impatient ripping large chunks at a time. Link revealed his gift a little at a time with smaller sections being ripped off. Declan and Ethan had a similar style of neatly unwrapping their gifts. While lastly Mattie and Jo were much like Emma with an added race against each other.

Mattie was the first to get her's open hugging the sketchbook to her chest. "This is perfect. I just filled up my last one."

"Yeah," Jo sighed, "Another book for her to fill up with pictures of Billy."

Everyone paused as Mattie turned to her sister with a glare. "Remember I know everything about you."

"Who's Billy?"

"Do not threaten your sister at Christmas."

Penelope and Emily said at the same time. Mattie sent Jo one last glare before addressing their parents. "Billy is a friend in one of my art classes."

"Wow!" Emma exclaimed breaking up the tension between the twins as she proudly held up the largest box of crayons Ethan had ever seen.

"152, I would have loved that as a kid," Mattie said.

Emily chuckled. "If I remember correctly you enjoyed paint at that age. Specifically to paint on the Ambassador's walls."

"That's her fault for having boring walls," Mattie defended herself.

"Is this from Grandpa Dave?" Jo asked holding up a cookbook.

Emily nodded. "Apparently you are the only one he trusts to cook using his recipes after all the incidents."

"Incidents?" Ethan questioned.

"I substituted tofu into one of his recipes," Penelope replied.

"I used the wrong wine in one," Emily admitted, "then burnt it."

"And I caused a fire," Mattie added.

Jo nodded letting Ethan know they were telling the truth. Link was the next to proudly hold up a video game. "This is awesome."

"Can I play after dinner?" Declan asked holding up his new piano book.

"We'll see," Emily replied.

"Thank you," Ethan whispered as he revealed a book.

"You're welcome," Alex told him.

Emily stood up. "While you guys clean up all this wrapping paper I'm going to order Chinease. Any special request?"

Ethan turned to his mom in shock. "Really?"

"Of course," Penelope spoke, "your family now and families share traditions."

:::::::

After dinner they were all once again seated in the living room. "Which movie do you guys want to watch?" Penelope asked.

Instantly six answers were thrown her way. "How the Grinch Stole Christmas," Jo suggested.

"Elf," Mattie suggested.

"Home Alone," Declan suggested.

"Santa Clause," Link suggested.

"Rudolph!" Emma suggested.

And finally Emily. "The Nightmare Before Christmas."

"How about we let Ethan pick the first movie," Penelope suggested.

Ethan hesitated but a reassuring smile from Declan broke his hesitation. "The Polar Express."

"Yeah!" Emma and Mattie exclaimed at the same time.

"Perfect," Penelope said.


	4. Christmas Morning

Once again Ethan found himself being woken up way before his alarm. He almost jumped out of the bed when he came face to face with all five of the other kids, all still wearing the matching pjs Penelope had presented them the night before.

"What are you doing?" Ethan questioned them as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ssh," Mattie scolded.

"We're going to go wake the moms up," Declan explained; whispering to avoid his older sister's wrath.

Ethan nodded, groggily, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. A few yawns and stretches later he was following them to the master bedroom. New to this, Ethan followed Declan as he walked to the right side of the bed; Emily's side. Mattie and Jo went to the left; his mom's side. Link and Emma carefully climbed on the bed from the foot towards Penelope, who was in the middle. Mattie held up a hand, ticking down her count. "1..2..3"

With warrior cries the kids, minus Ethan, jumped on the bed attacking its occupants with more jumping and shouting. "It's Christmas! Wake up!" They screamed.

Emily woke up with a groan at the abrupt wake up call; the small knee in her back didn't help. Penelope woke up with a smile quickly grabbing the nearest kid, who happened to be Link, and attacking them with hugs. Alex woke up in shock, but soon became victim to the laughter sweeping through the room. Emily was the first to notice Ethan still standing beside the bed. "Come on."

Ethan shook his head, this was their thing not his. Emily huffed, gently pushing Emma towards Penelope, before standing up. Ethan may have been taller than her, but much like his Uncle Spencer he was kind of a pipe cleaner. Emily also had her weekly gym visits with Derek to her advantage. Before he knew what was happening she had already grabbed him and threw him on the bed. Much like with the others, Penelope was quick to attack him in hugs.

Glancing around him, Ethan decided this was defiantly the best way to get up Christmas morning. The wide smile on his mother's face as she caught Emma and showered her with kisses only made the moment better.

:::::::

Ethan couldn't hide his shock as they ascended downstairs to the living room. He'd never seen so many gifts under the tree; though it had just been him and his mom for years and now there were six kids under one roof. Emma and Link ran the rest of the way stopping just short of the tree as the waited for everyone else to join them. Emily, Penelope, and Alex were the last ones down.

"You can start," Emily told them as Penelope picked up the camera sitting on the mantel.

Soon the sound of ripping paper and exclaims of joy filled the room. Some of the bigger items they had received so far included a doll house for Emma, a new bike for Link, new lacrosse equipment for Declan, and laptops for the twins. Link happily held up a kid's science kit for Penelope to snap a picture. "This is so awesome."

"I thought maybe we could do it together," Ethan suggested quietly.

Declan and him had bonded pretty quickly, being around the same age and sharing a room helped, and Emma liked everyone. And with the twins at college that left Link, who he hadn't really tried to form a bond with. He hoped the science kit would encourage this bond. "I'd like that," Link replied.

The next present Ethan unwrapped was a chess set. At first he was confused since they already had about three lying around the house. That was until he noticed it wasn't just any chess set; it was a Doctor Who chess set. "Thanks Dec."

There was more ripping of paper until all the kids were down to their last gift. So far most of Ethan's gifts had consisted of books and clothes. Opening the last box he had to double check who had given it to him. "How?" He asked in awe looking at Penelope and Emily.

"Allie told us you run track; and from what we've heard you're pretty good," Penelope said.

Ethan smiled as he admired the new red track shoes. "Thank you so much."

Emily and Alex started cleaning up the wrapping paper and bows that by that point were all over the living room floor. "There's one last gift for you guys to share. So you have to close your eyes and be very quite," Penelope instructed.

They all followed her instructions creating a semi circle in front of the tree. They couldn't began to figure out what the last present could be. There was the sound of walking and then a door being opened. "You can open your eyes now," Emily told them.

Sitting in front of them was a tiny black ball of fluff that looked up at them with curious eyes. "Can I pet it?" Emma asked.

"Just be gentle," Alex reminded her.

Emma held her hand out to the kitten before gently petting him. "What are you guys going to name him?" Penelope asked.

"Fluffy," Emma suggested.

Mattie and Jo shared a look with Declan as the mentally agreed the kitten wouldn't be named Fluffy. "How about Sergio?" Declan asked.

"I'm actually reading a book right now that has a knight in it named Sergio," Ethan added.

"Do you all agree?" Emily asked.

All the kids nodded before turning their attention to Sergio as they took turns petting him.

:::::::

Breakfast had been eaten, gifts had been played with, and now they were getting ready to go to Dave's. "What's the dress code for this dinner?" Ethan asked Declan as they walked down the hall to their room.

"Dressy/Casual; not suit and tie dressy, but no jeans," Declan told him.

"Who's all going to be there anyway?"

"Grandpa Dave, Aunt Erin, and her kids. That's pretty much it. Lillian's boyfriend might be there; I'm not sure," Declan told him.

Ethan hesitated before asking the question he had been wondering about since his mom had told him about this dinner. "How come we go and no one else from the team does?"

Declan bit his lip. "I'm not really sure. The rest of the team usually go to see their families during Christmas, and Mom and Mama really don't have family so we go to Grandpa's."

"I didn't know that," Ethan admitted. He'd never heard them mention their families, but that didn't mean they didn't have any.

"Mama has step-brothers but they live in California, and aren't on the best terms. And Mom has the Ambassador, but the last time she saw her-" Declan paused. "Let's just say it didn't end well and they haven't spoken since. What about you guys?"

"I have an uncle and grandfather, but Mom doesn't really talk to them. Like not at all."

Declan gave a sad smile. "That's why we go to Grandpa Dave's and Aunt Erin's; they're our family."

:::::::

Ethan found himself sitting between Ava, Erin's middle daughter, and Declan in Dave's living room. They'd already had more than enough food; Ethan didn't know how Dave did it in one day. "I remember when I first met the twins," Dave started.

"It was a disaster," Emily said shaking her head at the memory.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Alex said.

Emily quirked an eyebrow as a challenge. "Just wait."

"It was a Christmas function. Erin forced Jason and I to go-"

"I didn't force you," Erin defended.

"Either way we were working the Ambassador's security detail. The twins were about three at the time. So here I am wanting to be anywhere but where I am, but I still have a job to do. It was still relatively early in the night, and not many people were there yet. Then all the sudden there's a commotion in the middle of the room and the Ambassador starts yelling. Naturally I run to the commotion grabbing for my gun, before I could get it out someone ran into me. I look down and my brand new, very expensive, shoes are covered in jelly. Sitting at my feet is Jo, her face and hands covered in peanut butter and jelly. Not far behind her is Mattie who is just about the same in nothing but tights and dress shoes. Running behind them was a very frazzled Emily with Mattie's dress."

"I didn't want her to get peanut butter and jelly all over it, but they ran off when I tried to clean them up," Emily added.

Dave picked up where he left off. "By this point I see there is no threat, except maybe to Emily as the Ambassador is giving her an earful. Once the girls were cleaned up I ended up spending most of the night with them and Emily. I retired shortly after that."

"I do, once again, apologize about your shoes," Jo stated.

"Are we the reason you retired?" Mattie asked with a smirk.

Dave laughed. "No."

Ethan decided that right in that moment that he loved having a family and he could definitely get use to it. He couldn't wait to see what the next year held in store for them.

:::::::

 **AN:** So this is the end, but don't worry New Years with the Prentisses should hopefully be up in a few days where the adventure continues.


End file.
